CoH Exploration Badges
Overview City of Heroes Exploration Badges are attained by visiting certain important locations throughout Paragon City. Finding an exploration badge (with only a few exceptions) for the first time awards a small amount of experience. The player needs to be Level 2 or above to receive this experience. Finding (or returning to) all of a zone's exploration locations while in Supergroup mode will earn a Teleport Beacon badge. Exploration Badges by Zone Abandoned Sewers Trial There is one known exploration badge in the Abandoned Sewers Trial. Atlas Park There are seven known exploration badges in Atlas Park. They are: Bloody Bay There are eight known exploration badges in Bloody Bay. They are: Boomtown There are four known exploration badges in Boomtown. They are: Brickstown There are two known exploration badges in Brickstown. They are: Crey's Folly There are two known exploration badges in Crey's Folly. They are: Croatoa There are three known exploration badges in Croatoa. They are: Dark Astoria There are three known exploration badges in Dark Astoria. They are: Eden There are two known exploration badges in Eden. They are: Faultline There are eight known exploration badges in Faultline. They are: Founders' Falls There are two known exploration badges in Founders' Falls. They are: Galaxy City There are five known exploration badges in Galaxy City. They are: The Hive There are two known exploration badges in The Hive. They are: Note: All 8 badges are known and accessible. The Hollows There are five known exploration badges in The Hollows. They are: Independence Port There are three known exploration badges in Independence Port. They are: Kings Row There are seven known exploration badges in Kings Row They are: Ouroboros There is one known exploration badge in Ouroboros. It is: Peregrine Island There is one known exploration badges in Peregrine Island. It is: Perez Park There are five known exploration badges in Perez Park. They are: Pocket D There are two known exploration badges in Pocket D. They are: Recluse's Victory There are four known exploration badges in Recluse's Victory. They are: Rikti War Zone There are fourteen exploration badges in Rikti War Zone. They are: Siren's Call There are four known exploration badges in Siren's Call. They are: Skyway City There are four known exploration badges in Skyway City. They are: Steel Canyon There are four known exploration badges in Steel Canyon. They are: Striga Isle There are three known exploration badges in Striga Isle. They are: Talos Island There are three known exploration badges in Talos Island. They are: Terra Volta There are three known exploration badges in Terra Volta. They are: Warburg There are three known exploration badges in Warburg. They are: Other Exploration Badges Safeguard Missions There are nine known exploration badges in Safeguard Missions. They are: Instanced Missions There are 3 known exploration badges in Instanced Missions. They are: Alphabetical List In-Game Sequential List In-Game Maps The map overlay download from Vidiotmaps.com adds icons for all exploration badges, plaques for history badges, Giant Monster spawn locations and similar to the in-game maps. External Links * Exploration Badges at Badge-Hunter.com * VidiotMaps City of Heroes / City of Villains Maps page Category:Badges